Stuck With You
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Andy/Sharon - Sharon and Andy get stuck in the elevator.


A/N: So I've been writing prompt fics for Brenda/Sharon, and lately I've been having shippy feels all the time when I think of Andy and Sharon – I don't know what's happening to me – so I've wanted to write something for them. I'm still learning how to write his character and them as a pairing, so I decided to go with self-prompting so nobody gets mad that I messed up their prompt. I don't even know what this is that I've written. It's just- Just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Stuck**

Andy's foot tapped against the floor of the elevator. The sound echoed in the small box, annoying Sharon further. "Do you mind?" Sharon snapped when she had enough. Of all the people to get stuck in an elevator with, and there were a lot of options, she had to get stuck with him.

Andy turned to look at her, his foot stopping only for a moment before he started again. She shot a glare his way from the other side of the elevator where she was still trying to get her phone to work. "You're not gonna get service." Another glare was thrown his way. Andy simply shook his head. Sharon would have to learn on her own.

Sharon groaned under her breath and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "This is all your fault," she muttered.

"What?!" Andy's foot finally stopped tapping for a moment and he turned completely so he was looking at the woman as she paced the elevator.

"Maybe if you had taken the directions I'd given you when you got lost, we would have made it back sooner, avoiding this problem altogether." They had went out to speak to a witness that was unable to come to them, and when Andy got lost, he refused to take Sharon's directions.

"Yeah, and that's why the elevator is stuck... because I got us lost," Andy scoffed. "You know," Andy started, his voice rising automatically, "I wouldn't have gotten lost if you had stopped trying to take control of which way I went to begin with."

Sharon rolled her eyes, still pacing, her hands in her pockets as she counted her steps. It was getting hot and she hated being stuck in elevators. What she hated most was being stuck with him in an elevator. He was everywhere nowadays. Working with Andy meant he was always there – more so than it should. He was in her thoughts, in her dreams, and now he was stuck in an elevator with her. She laughed to herself a little, a dark laugh of some sort, remembering one of the most ridiculous fantasies she had where they were stuck in an elevator. Why had she forgotten that she hated elevators?

The sound of her laughter, as cheerless as it might be, made Andy grin to himself. His foot had stopped tapping as he wondered what was going through her mind. He could almost imagine her repeating rules to herself in her head or something else that would be just as ridiculous and maybe a little cute. Again, Andy grinned to himself. There was no denying that the littlest things she did were intriguing to him. Everyone noticed it. The small hums, the way her eyes twinkled when she looked at him, her nervous tells – putting her hands in her pockets being his favorite – he was intrigued by Sharon, the woman under Captain Raydor.

Andy removed his suit jacket and then tucked it into the railing on the wall. He could tell Sharon was also getting hot from the way she would move her hair off her shoulders every time it fell back over, and the way she pulled at her shirt, trying to cool herself down. "If you stopped pacing you wouldn't be so hot," he murmured before he lowered himself down on the floor. He unbuttoned the buttons on his sleeves and pulled his sleeves up, looking up at her as she stared down at him, still pacing. "Give it a try," he said lightly.

Sharon didn't want to take his advice, just like he hadn't when they were driving. But Sharon was smart and knew he was right, so she stopped. She sighed, leaning against the wall as she licked her lips and ran her hand through her hair.

"Why don't you sit?" Andy suggested. She looked back down at him, her skin a little flushed, and briefly he let his eyes flicker down to her chest before coming back to her eyes. "Look, Cap'n, there's no telling how long we're going to be stuck in here, you might as well get comfortable."

_Comfortable._ How could she get comfortable while being stuck in an elevator? Who was comfortable when someone told them they would be stuck for an unknown amount of time?

"Captain, sit," he ordered.

This man! Sharon opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't find the words. She looked down at the floor and then lowered herself into a sitting position, her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Who would have known you were so good at taking orders," he said.

Sharon felt her flush deepen as she avoided eye contact. His tone was slightly teasing, and it reminded her of all the times similar things had been said by him in her head. "There's quite a lot about me you don't know, Lieutenant," she responded a moment later, unable to let the comment go.

"Oh, really?" Andy challenged. Sharon hummed, one of those cute little hums that he could feel move up his neck; he liked those the most. "So, where should we start?"

Sharon smirked as she leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator. Was this what being stuck in an elevator was like? "Start," she repeated.

Andy grunted and nodded. "If we're going to be stuck in the elevator, we might as well use this time to dig up all your dirty little secrets."

Sharon's smirk turned into a full grin, which then turned into a soft laugh. "Dirty little secrets, Lieutenant – you couldn't handle them even if I were to let you in on them."

Andy wasn't sure if Sharon meant for that to sound as flirty as it had, but he wasn't complaining. "Try me."

Sharon shook her head as she unbuttoned the top button on her shirt.

"Come on, Captain, I won't tell..." Andy flirted, that familiar glint in his eyes.

Sharon laughed softly again. "Lieutenant," she said slowly as she tilted her head slightly, not saying anything for a while. "How about your dirty little secrets, hm?"

"You've read everything on me already, you know all my secrets," he reasoned. He was about to continue speaking, but Sharon's hand sliding into her shirt, rubbing her chest distracted him. He gulped back the rest of his words and looked up quickly; she did that often too. Her hand was always absently touching parts of her body, usually places he could only imagine touching himself. When his eyes met Sharon's, he realized she noticed him looking. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, her hand coming back to her lap. She looked down and sighed.

Things between them became awkward and they didn't say anything for a while. Outside of the elevator they could hear people talking and working on something, but they couldn't understand what they were saying. They both hoped they would be getting out soon. Neither of them knew what to talk about, so they continued with their silence. Sharon couldn't help thinking what he would say if she were to come clean about some of her secrets, the secrets pertaining to him. She couldn't, though. It was inappropriate and against everything she thought was right.

"I think we'll be getting out of here soon," Andy said.

"Pardon?"

Andy gave her a small smile. "I think they'll be able to open the doors soon and get us out."

"Oh," she said, nodding her head. "I hope so."

"Tired of me already," he teased, glad when he saw that smile back on her lips. She only responded with a hum, but she didn't look away. "Look at the bright side, at least it wasn't Provenza you got stuck in the elevator with."

Sharon laughed and then nodded her head. "I guess you're right. Being stuck with you isn't as bad as one would think."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or grateful," he said with mock confusion and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Grateful," she told him surely. "It was a compliment in its on way, and I don't compliment just anyone."

"That's your idea of a compliment?" Andy asked jokingly and then he scoffed. "That's the best you got, Cap'n?"

Sharon could hear the teasing in his voice, could see the flirty look in his eyes, and she was sure the flush that was darkening on her skin was because of that. She licked her lips slowly, watching him as he watched her. The knowledge that he was watching her made this more real, not just something she was coming up with in her head. It also made it feel more wrong, but she was stuck in an elevator and it's not like she planned on doing more than talk to him.

"I could do better if you like," was her response, flirty and slightly husky.

Andy's eyes got a little wide and she smirked. He shook his head to himself. "Lay it on me, Cap'n."

"Well," Sharon started slowly, the word perfectly pronounced. She thought for a moment, wondering what a simple compliment that she could give him was. Nothing too personal, but not something she would say to just anyone. "For a guy, you have a great sense of fashion," she said.

Andy laughed. "For a guy, hm... That's a poor excuse for a compliment, and you know it."

Sharon laughed a little herself, eyes crinkling as she realized how easy it was to just laugh around him. "You try it, it's not as easy as it seems."

"No," he challenged before looking over her with that look in his eyes that she sometimes caught there when he thought she wasn't looking. "I can think of many, many compliments off the top of my head."

Sharon shifted, her legs uncrossing and crossing the other way. "Okay, tell me one," she dared. She could already see the ones that were on the tip of her tongue were more inappropriate than she would initially guess he would ever think; but, then again, he was a man, and even though at times she didn't have the best confidence in the world, she knew she still had it in her to turn heads.

"You have great legs," he said, his eyes traveling across the length of her bare legs before coming back to her eyes to make sure he hadn't crossed any lines. He didn't care so much that he might have – it was more about knowing the reaction he got. She smiled, which was a good sign.

"Not bad," she concluded, nodding her head.

Andy laughed and then ran his fingers through his silver hair – Sharon really loved his hair, though that wasn't something she would tell him. "All right- You look really good in all those tailored suits you wear."

Subconsciously, Sharon ran her hands over her thighs and then smiled. "So, we've established that you think I look good in a suit and that I have great legs... What else?"

Andy shook his head, smiling as he shifted so he was more comfortable. "Your turn."

"Needing a little ego boost?" Sharon teased.

Andy rolled his eyes. "I could say the same about you."

"Fair enough. Let's see... Though you tend to go about it the wrong way, I can see that you genuinely care about the victims and their families. A man with a heart is always nice," she said, the last part being whispered.

Andy let silence sit in the elevator for a minute before he cleared his throat. "Thanks, Captain."

"Sharon," she said softly, looking back up at him.

"Sharon," he said as if tasting the name on his lips; he liked it. "So, what about those dirty little secrets?" Sharon bit her lip, but didn't say anything. "One day," he told her.

"Okay, one day," she agreed after a pause. If he was lucky, and if she were too, one day she would be able to show him instead of telling him.

"Okay, something simple. What's your favorite dessert?"

"My favorite dessert?" Sharon questioned, slightly confused.

Andy found confusion on Sharon to be something he liked. "Yeah."

"I don't know." When was the last time she really had a proper dessert? "I don't eat much dessert," she admitted.

Andy made a mental note to change that at some point. He'd make her something – he didn't learn all his great skills in the kitchen to let them go to waste on just himself.

"Why?"

Andy shrugged. "Curious."

Sharon hummed and another awkward silence filled the air. The sound of the elevator coming back to life made Sharon turn to look at the doors. "Looks like we'll be getting out of here now," she said out loud. When she turned back, Andy was already standing, his hand reaching out to help her up. "Thanks," she said, taking his offered hand as she stood.

Andy smiled when they were standing in front of each other. "Well, this wasn't that bad," he said, still holding on to her hand.

Sharon squeezed his hand, as if not to let go of it. "No, it wasn't," she agreed.

Another sound was made from the elevator and they stepped apart, letting go of each other's hand reluctantly. "You must be hungry. How about we drop off this stuff and I take you to get some lunch?"

Sharon smiled, her hand coming to rest on his arm. "Lunch sounds nice," she said sweetly before finally separating from him fully. She was feeling a little giddy, but she hid it well. Somehow being stuck in an elevator wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

The End.

Honest feedback would be nice, as long as you don't do it under guest. But I'd love to know what you guys thought of this. I'm still learning. And dialogue is always awkward for me, so this was used to help with that as well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
